


Family

by OtterPen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterPen/pseuds/OtterPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something along the arc of my other story, 'Bath Time'.  More Korrasami fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

When Korra jumped from the airship mid flight Tenzin could only shrug his shoulders at the staff and sigh. She had sat through three days of talks between the four nations as well as Republic City and wanted nothing more than to smash rocks into huge piles of pebbles until she couldn’t feel her knuckles.

Instead she opted for leaping from the moving airship and gliding the rest of the way into Republic City. Several minutes later she landed in the large park and strapped her glider to her back.

“You see Asami?” she asked Meelo as he zipped by on a ball of air.

The excited little boy did a wide turn and flipped onto his feet in front of her. Well, mostly onto his feet. He tumbled onto his back and began laughing maniacally.

She crouched down next to him and poked his forehead.

“Asami. Where?”

He went cross-eyed staring at her finger. “She’s helping set up the tables over there,” his arm shoved out to ‘there’. She followed the gesture and lifted her finger from his head.

“Thanks squirt!”

Meelo stuck his tongue out and resumed flying around. She smiled and slowly walked towards the large group of tables being placed all about the park.

While she and Tenzin helped with the mini-summit between the leaders, the rest of Aang’s family and friends were setting up for the celebration of Avatar Aang which Korra had designated a year ago tomorrow. She decided that since he helped found an entire city (and return her powers to her), this was the least she could do in his honor.

“Hello Korra,” Kya smiled as she walked by carrying some chairs.

Korra grabbed them from her in spite of the woman’s protests and followed her. “Things are looking good here,” the dark skinned woman commented. “I wish I could have helped more.”

“Just the fact that you did this for my father is more than enough. I cannot tell you how happy it has made Tenzin and Bumi. They are both quite excited. Apparently this year they’ve invited all the air benders from the temples.”

Korra smiled and set the chairs down. She looked around and spotted Pema, Jinora, and Bolin. They waved and she waved back. Some more scanning found her love standing next to Bolin. She walked towards them and spotted a little puffy baby in Asami’s arms.

It had jet black hair and Bolin’s nose.

“Welcome back,” Asami said quietly as she rocked the baby boy in her arms. “Couldn’t even wait for the airship to land?” The woman raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

Korra blushed and scratched the back of her head.

Bolin laughed. He smacked her back hard. “Welcome back! Good to see you again!””

She tried not to wince. His meaty hands always left bruises.

“How’s little Bohan doing?” the Avatar reached out and tickled the baby boy’s cheek. He stirred but didn’t wake up.

“He’s a pain,” Bolin whined. “The only time he sleeps is when we hold him. If we try to place him on the bed or in a crib he cries and cries and cries.”

Korra bit her lip and offered a sympathetic smile.

Her friend continued, “And you should see that boy eat. Woo boy. Opal’s nipples are always sore. There isn’t enough cowberry seed oil in the world to help her in that department.”

“Bolin,” Asami warned, “You may want to not tell anyone else that bit. Opal may not appreciate it.”

The muscled man frowned and tilted his head at Korra’s wife, “What do you mean?”

Asami sighed and shifted the baby in her arms. “I just mean that it sounds like something private. Might be embarrassing for her...”

He stared even harder.

Korra nudged his arm with her elbow, “Not everyone wants to hear about your wife’s nipples, man.”

He blinked a few times and lifted his arms while also shrugging. “Sorry about that. Guess it doesn’t really occur to me since the Beifong family isn’t shy about any of that stuff. Suyin is constantly giving tips on breast feeding and Bataar was the one who told me about the oil and what I can do to help. That family just does not have secrets!”

Both Korra and Asami laughed. The baby stirred and made a squeaking noise. All three adults quieted and held their breath. When Bohan didn’t wake up they all breathed a sigh of relief.

And at that moment Meelo decided to try a new stunt using his air bending. He’d hoped to land on Korra’s shoulders but his aim sent him heading towards Asami instead.

The Avatar and Bolin both reacted at lightning speeds and managed to redirect the mischievous air bender. In a flash Korra got her arms around his midsection. Bolin snagged his feet. They held the boy who laid like a plank with his arms outstretched.

“That was... SO AWESOME I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GUYS CAUGHT ME LIKE THAT!”

Korra winced. The baby began crying. Bolin groaned and dropped Meelo’s feet. She readjusted her grip and helped Tenzin’s first son to stand upright.

“Any punishment you get,” she turned him towards a frowning Pema, “is what you deserve.” The dark skinned woman pushed him towards his mother. He grumbled and trudged forward.

Korra shook her head and turned to see Opal taking Bohan from Asami.

“It’s okay. It’s really close to feeding time, anyways,” the air bending mother smiled and snuggled her baby close.

Bolin put his arms behind his head and pursed his lips. “Well, we’ll see you two tomorrow, then. I was hoping to stop by your place tonight and play Pai-sho, though.”

“We’ll bring it to the festivities, tomorrow, okay?”

The earth bender nodded and followed his wife out of the park.

Korra watched for a few moments. When she turned back to her love, she found the woman reaching for her hand. The Avatar intercepted the hand and pulled the taller woman in for a hug.

Asami giggled when Korra pressed her lips and nose to her neck.

“I missed you. I missed this. I hate politics,” she grumbled.

“My poor Korra,” Asami rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head. “Tell me what I can do to make it better.”

The Avatar thought a moment and said, “Hugs. Snuggles. Kisses. And,” she lifted her head to look around, “Where is Naga?”

Her love frowned, “The kids must be playing with her somewhere. I’m honestly surprised she didn’t come bounding up the moment you touched the ground.”

“If she’s playing, she’s fine,” Korra snuggled closer and held Asami tight.

The two stayed like that for at least a minute. To Korra’s surprise no one bothered them during that time.

“Hey, come on. I want to show you something,” the dark haired woman nudged her and pulled away.

Korra slowly obliged and let her love lead her away from the tables and chairs. They walked up the hillside and through some trees. Neither said a word as they climbed higher and higher until Asami came to a stop.

“Here’s good,” her wife took her by the shoulders and turned her.

A gasp escaped Korra’s lips as her eyes fell upon the view of the park in the setting sun. Ribbons, hanging paper lanterns, the crisp white tables, and low glowing lights all adorned the area. Tomorrow the place would be filled with people, food, and music. But right now it looked almost ethereal. Especially with all the spirits playing nearby.

“Pretty nice, huh?”

She felt Asami’s arms slip around her. The woman rested her chin on her shoulder and held her. Korra leaned back and covered the arms over her midsection.

“I missed you,” she whispered.

They watched the park, the people, and the sun set for several minutes like this. It might have gone on longer if Naga had not bounded up the hill towards her mistress.

Asami wisely let go and let Korra get tackled by the large polar bear dog. Korra wrestled with the large white furry beast until she got pinned to the ground. There she received a face full of tongue and drool as her pet welcomed her return.

When Naga finally had her fill all three returned to their home back in the city.

Later that night after a warm meal and much face washing, Korra leaned against her wife on the couch and stared out the windows at the starry night.

Asami slowly ran her fingers through her short hair. It felt superbly amazing.

“What do you think of Bohan?”

Korra squirmed as she tried to shrug. “He’s a pink pudgy thing. Why?”

Her love giggled and traced a finger along her jawline. “I never thought Bolin would settle down. He always struck me as the playboy type. Even after he started dating Opal, I just figured they’d be some kind of power couple without kids.”

“I don’t know. It kinda suits him,” Korra yawned and pulled Asami’s free arm around her. She ran her fingers up and down the pale skin.

“I suppose it does, in a way,” her wife agreed.

The dark skinned woman felt her eyes droop. She would have fallen asleep if Asami had not begun speaking again.

“I wonder if Aang ever thought he’d have the family he did.”

Korra opened one eye. Then the other.

“I mean, he grew up in a temple, and was frozen for over a hundred years. I bet he thought he’d just be the Avatar and nothing else.”

“He really didn’t even want to be the avatar,” Korra noted. “But I agree, he probably never thought he’d have such a wonderful and diverse family.”

Asami rubbed her stomach and if Korra were a cat, she would have purred. She loved having her belly rubbed.

“Have you ever thought about it?”

“Thought about what?”

Her wife hesitated.

“What, Asami?”

“Kids. Having some, that is...”

Korra felt the blood rush from her face. She swallowed and licked her lips. “Um, last I checked, that wasn’t really an option for us. You know... both women?”

The taller woman lightly pinched her stomach and she grunted.

“You know there are other ways.”

“Yeah,” Korra breathed. She bit the inside of her cheek. Next to the couch, Naga turned on her back and itched herself using the rug and wiggling. The distraction helped the Avatar steady her mind. “Do... do you think about it?”

“Sometimes,” Asami whispered.

“I see.”

The conversation lulled as Korra processed this information. Maybe she and Aang had more in common than she originally thought. For her, she always assumed she’d be the Avatar and nothing else. Starting a family?

“I mean, would it even be fair for the Avatar to go out and pick some child to raise? And how would that child act? I love Tenzin and Bumi, but they had some serious stuff to work through with Aang as their dad,” Korra sighed and rubbed her forehead.

“I can’t dispute that,” Asami said, “But in spite of that, I think they turned out really well. They know Aang loved them.”

She dropped her hands back to Asami’s forearm and squeezed the soft flesh.

“Korra,” her wife nuzzled her head, “I... I sometimes think it’d be so wonderful, so cute, to have this little water tribe boy or girl running around, playing with Naga, and getting into all kinds of trouble. I don’t know, maybe seeing Bolin and Opal with their boy is just churning up all kinds of weird thoughts in me.”

So many other thoughts zoomed through Korra’s mind. She didn’t even know where to begin. But she did know one thing:

“I always thought we’d adopt a fire nation baby. One with green eyes like yours,” her voice cracked a little while she looked down at Asami’s hand. It shifted and thread into her hand. She could feel the other woman’s lips smiling against her head.

“Does that mean...?”

“Well, there’s no rush, but I don’t think it’d hurt to consider it, right?”

Her wife wrapped both arms around her and held tight. Korra twisted until she lay face to face on top of the taller woman. She saw the tears in those beautiful green eyes and it made her heart tighten.

The two kissed softly with Korra running her fingers through wavy jet black hair. When they parted she rested her head next to Asami’s. The other woman turned her head and they gazed into each others eyes.

“I can’t believe we’re going to do this,” Asami’s voice shook and she cried a little more. Korra noted these tears were the happy sort, not the sad kind. “And it doesn’t matter where the child comes from. Only that we’re going to love him or her and give them a wonderful life.”

“Yeah,” the Avatar felt her lips turn into a smile. Her heart bloomed at the thought. “You and me raising a child.” Next to the couch Naga barked. Korra laughed, “And Naga. Of course my sweet Naga will help as well.”

Asami laughed and kissed her nose.

“I love you, Korra. And you know, it will always be enough,” her wife stated, “But you and I, we have so much love, I just want to share it. Does that make sense?”

“Perfect sense,” Korra murmured. Her eyes began drooping again. “And I love you. Let’s do our best, okay?”

“Okay.”

The two women laid together, snuggling, and petting one another. Thoughts of raising a child filled their minds. So much would change. But change, while hard, was always a good thing. That much Korra knew.

“A child,” she whispered as she drifted off to sleep with a smile.

The whispered reply of her lover, “Yes, a child,” sent her heart soaring.

 


End file.
